1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building constructions in general and more particularly to a novel frame or casing construction for secure mounting in wall openings to support and cooperate with doors and windows occupying the openings.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the information and construction of frames and casings for doors and windows has required the use of carpenters of the highest skill and rate of pay. Further, the construction of casings such as openings in walls did not always result in properly hung doors and windows regardless of the skill of the artisan.
With these considerations in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pre-fabricated casing assembly for wall openings which is readily adapted to the wall opening and which does not require the use of skilled workmen to install.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel pre-fabricated casing assembly for wall openings which may be installed with the component members thereof disposed in true vertical or horizontal potitions regardless of the possible departure from plumb or level lines of the edge facings of the openings.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel pre-fabricated casing assembly for wall openings which is so constructed and arranged that installation is achieved by a positive clamping action against the wall faces at each side of the opening.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel door jamb which is of a two piece construction having an overlapping portion readily spring loaded so as to bias clamping portions into the door frame defining the opening.
In one form of the invention, the door jamb includes the two piece construction having overlapping portions which are secured together by a fastener means. Clamping portions are engageable with opposite sides of the door frame and are normally biased into secure engagement with the opposite sides of the door frame by means of the spring loading of the overlapped portions in cooperation with the fastening means.
Therefore, a long standing need is present to provide a door jamb which has a positive clamping action and a spring biasing means urging the clamp portions into engagement with the door jamb.